


Dandy

by cridecoeur



Series: Little Gods [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: And Don't Forget the Terrible Indie Band, Bookshop, College, Given Who I Am I Can't Believe It Took This Long, I Have Finally Written a Hipster, M/M, Magic, Superheroes, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-29
Updated: 2012-10-29
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cridecoeur/pseuds/cridecoeur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>THIS STORY HAS BEEN RELEASED <a href="http://www.lessthanthreepress.com/books/index.php?main_page=product_info&cPath=90&products_id=491">IN PRINT AND AS AN EBOOK</a> BY LT3 PRESS. YOU SHOULD CHECK IT OUT, FRIENDS.</b>
</p>
<p>Andrew is a little overwhelmed, between grad school, his bookstore job, crazy friends, and a roommate slowly turning criminal. The very last thing he needs is more stress, but it's what he gets anyway, in the form of Cassidy, the frustrating, intriguing, and supposed-to-be-dead brother of his law-breaking roommate.</p>
<p>Throw in a flamboyant campus hero, a series of kitchen fires, a slanderous romance manuscript, stoner music shops, an arguably-mad scientist, a terrible indie band, and a blue period, and Andrew realizes that being overwhelmed is easy. It's the rapidly spinning out of control that's a bit difficult to handle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dandy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EdenAziraphale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdenAziraphale/gifts).



> Oh my god, I did it. I actually fucking did it. This is the original fic that has literally consumed the last _6 months_ of my life. And, yes, you did read that word count correctly. I of the “no fics over 5,000 words” wrote a 53,000 word epic. I can’t believe it, either. 
> 
> Anyways, this story is for Amanda, who prompted me like a million moons ago with (if I remember correctly) _old stars and lace_. Little did I know the tiny idea I got from that would turn out to be such a fucking monster. Amanda also beta read this on 3 or 4 separate occasions, like a boss. Yes. Yes, I did make her beta read her own fic. I am a good person. I wish I could say this is the only time I’ve ever done that, but I’d be lying, if I did. 
> 
> The complete art for this story is posted over [here](http://evian-fork.livejournal.com/115548.html). It is pretty great.
> 
> Oh, and there is now a mix that I put together, myself.

Sorry guys, but I've signed a contract for this book to go to press, and I can't keep free versions of it up any longer because it's a violation of like ... the entirety of my contract. If you'd be interested in buying an actual copy of this book, I will post the date/a link to it as soon as I have it.

**WE HAVE AN OFFICIAL PUBLICATION DATE.** August 7th, 2013. I'll post a link to the actual novel when it goes live. I'm probably gonna host a give-away for a print copy and since barely anyone knows I exist, chances should actually be pretty good on winning it!


End file.
